The conventional damping assembly is generally used in vehicles or machines and provides velocity-reduction and buffering features. The conventional damping assemblies are generally cataloged by mechanical damping assembly, hydraulic damping assembly and hybrid damping assembly which uses both air and hydraulic oil. The mechanical damping assembly absorbs shocks and vibration by operation to the mechanism to provide the velocity-reduction and buffering features. The hydraulic damping assembly uses hydraulic related parts and hydraulic oil is filled in the assembly so as to absorb the shocks and vibrations. The hybrid damping assembly uses both hydraulic oil and air related parts, hydraulic oil and air are filled in the assembly so as to absorb the shocks and vibrations.
The hydraulic damping assembly and the hybrid damping assembly are able to adjust the velocity that the piston or the like moves back and forth. The purpose is made by adjusting the volume of the hydraulic oil or air. When a large amount of the hydraulic oil or air can pass within a certain period of time, this means that the piston moves fast, this means that the piston moves fast and less damping force is generated. On the contrary, when a smaller amount of the hydraulic oil or air can pass within a certain period of time, this means that the piston moves slower and larger damping force is generated. When zero of the amount of the hydraulic oil or air can pass, this means the damping assembly is locked and no buffering feature is provided.
Taiwan Patent Application No. 094136871 discloses a valve driving unit which is connected to the valve assembly, and the rider can operate the valve assembly between two positions so as to set the suspension system with two different features. A adjustment assembly is connected to the valve driving unit so as to adjust the damping features of the other position of the valve driving unit.
Taiwan Patent Application No. 093219269 discloses a hydraulic unit which has an installation unit connected to the open end of the outer tube of the hydraulic unit, and a ring is movably connected to the installation end of the hydraulic unit and the ring is located in the sleeve of a pneumatic unit. The installation unit has an axle extending through the center thereof and a cone-shaped member is inserted in the axle. The installation unit is connected with a frame on the other end thereof and a collar is mounted to the frame. A cover is connected between the frame and the installation unit. A piston is connected to the installation unit which is located at the front end of the frame. A seal cover is connected to the front end of the installation unit. A pneumatic unit has a sleeve which has one end thereof mounted to the hydraulic unit, and the other end of the sleeve is connected to an adjustment portion. A chamber is defined in the sleeve. The adjustment portion has a cover to be secured to the pneumatic unit and an adjustment rod is connected in the cover. The adjustment rod is in contact with the cone-shaped member so as to provide a simple adjustment function.
Both of the two prior arts are able to adjust the damping force and use cone-shaped rod to control the overlapped area of the valve rod matched with the inclined portion to change the space in the path. By this way, the volume of the hydraulic oil passing through the path can be controlled. On the other hand, the two prior arts are provided with locking function which is set by rotating the cone-shaped rod to its extreme position to fully match the valve rod with the cone-shaped rod along the inclined portion so as to close the path and the volume of the hydraulic oil passing through the path is reduced to zero. There will be no suspension feature is provided.
However, both of the two prior arts cannot quickly lock the path, it takes time, at least three seconds, to rotate the cone-shaped rod and which is not quick enough. Besides, the adjustment mechanism and the locking mechanism are combined as a one piece and the linear movement of the valve rod is made by the engagement with the cone-shaped portion. There is only one path is adjusted so that the range for the control of the hydraulic volume is limited.
The present invention intends to provide a co-axial adjustable damping assembly which improves the shortcomings mentioned above.